


Old School

by linguisticallycunning



Series: Remember When [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, First Time, POV First Person, PWP, Seven started it, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24152035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/linguisticallycunning/pseuds/linguisticallycunning
Summary: Set on board Voyager, Captain Janeway is caught off guard by Seven making the first move.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Remember When [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752490
Comments: 14
Kudos: 79





	Old School

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the little hiatus. I will be back with more of the Picard story soon but here’s a little smut to tide you over. Cheers!

  
  


  
Her lips drew mine as if they were magnetized, the bond growing stronger as they met. I had tried everything to avoid this very moment, every distance creating lie had failed me, as evidenced by her full lips closing over my own. Once that happened, I was lost, cast further than the Delta Quadrant. They might as well just take my pips right now because there is no way not to kiss her back. The countless arguments, nonsensical regulations, even the logical stoicism all dropped away as her tongue trailed across my bottom lip and I had no choice to react, to part my own lips to inhale sharply, bringing the tip of her tongue into my own mouth as it mingled with my own breath. 

I could feel her shudder ever so slightly and I couldn’t help but add my own tongue to tease her. She growled then and I swallowed the sound of it. It reverberated through me, thrumming my every nerve. I did not notice her pushing me back until I felt the cold, unforgiving edge of the bulkhead. Then all I could feel was her, her every angle fitting into my own with geometric precision. Her hands moved over my body and I could do nothing but return the favor. I knew I should stop my hands, stop all of this, but I couldn’t. 

Seven took care of that when she pinned my hands above my head and kissed me fiercely. Her other hand slipped beneath my shirt and I shuddered. We shouldn’t be doing this here, my mind screamed and to that I had to concede. Seven looked startled as I squirmed one hand free of her grasp. Quickly I tapped at my com badge and before Seven could object, we materialized inside my sealed quarters. A look of slight shock lingered on Seven’s face and I took the chance to pull her in the direction of my bedroom. 

I kissed her then, surprising us both with the force of it. My heart pounded and I willed myself to slow down but I was beyond my own control. Seven seemed to sense that and managed to divest me of both shirt and bra before I realized the quickness of her hands. I was still contemplating how to release the achingly tight catsuit when she covered my fumbling hand with her own. Slowly she moved my hand to the back of her neck and her fingers pressed against my own. I felt a small circle beneath my index finger and as I pressed down, I felt the suit loosen in every direction.

Seconds later, Seven lay beneath me, completely naked and I realized I was completely unprepared for the sight of her. She was perfection, from the slope of her nose, down her smooth, long neck, her full, ivory breasts heaving, hovering over the rippled plane of her stomach, still marked by implants and scarred in silky, sensitive scars. She shuddered as I traced the line down even further, following the curve of her hip. I traced another implant and she shuddered again before pulling me up into a torrid kiss.

In one quick second I had lost control and could do nothing beneath Seven’s commanding touch. She moved from my mouth and down my neck with such speed and precision, all I could do was gasp my approval as she drew a nipple between her teeth and bit. I saw stars, I might have screamed. My sense was gone, all that was left were Seven’s deft fingers and her electric lips singeing my every nerve. And she kept going until she was settled between my legs. 

Her tongue swept in waves, mesmerizing with every swirl. I spun closer and closer to an edge I could not see. I grasped at her, at the bedsheets, the voice ripping from my throat was not one I recognized but I didn’t care. All I cared was that Seven not stop. I’m sure I moaned that or what was supposed to be that. As Seven’s fingers surged inside me, I had no thoughts left, no name, no rank, just the fleeting, ecstatic feeling that for one brief perfect moment, we were one being.

When I could open my eyes again it was to Seven’s smiling face hovering above my own. The smirk she wore, while quite endearing, would have to be wiped away post haste.

For an old lady, I still have some moves and I caught Seven by surprise with the very first one I employed. Deftly, I had used her own momentum to flip her around and I managed to pin her with little effort. I had no doubt Seven was allowing me this, she was certainly strong enough to toss me across the room, but instead, she allowed me to pin her. Maybe it was the kisses I was trailing or maybe it was my own skillful hands, working in tandem now. 

  
I kissed every inch of her I could reach. When I reached her taut nipples, she cried out, incoherent and bursting. I quickened my pace, seeking out her hip once more and sliding my fingers down until they reached her steaming sex. She was perfect there as well, her legs parting, inviting more and more of my touch. As I slid inside her, she moaned my name. Not my rank. My name, Kathryn, and I all but came again right there. Instead, I added a finger a pushed still further until we were screaming and clutching at each other’s sweat slick skin.

We collapsed against each other, spent and soaked. Seven looked at me with still dazed eyes. It was true, I did not know what came next. She must have sensed that momentary doubt because she moved to disentangle herself and stand up, a shadow of doubt her crossing her fine, flushed face. I reached up and grasped her hand and she stopped, staring down at me with a look I’d never seen before.

I tugged at her hand to pull her back. She didn’t move as if to allow me time to change my mind. I didn’t need time though, I didn’t even need my pips, if it came to that. I realized in that moment that I just needed her and so I uttered a single word. It was not a command, merely a request. 

Stay, I said, afraid she might still go, afraid I might have fucked up more than I thought. But a moment later, she was sliding back beneath the starchy Starfleet issue sheets to lie beside me. Tomorrow was just another day in the Delta Quadrant.


End file.
